Feliz cumpleaños Kayo-chin!
by edgareo
Summary: Rin le tiene preparada una sorpresa a Hanayo por su cumpleaños, ¿que será?


**Buenas a todos~ Remuevo las telarañas de mi cuenta para traer algo nuevo, un fic sobre un anime que no había escrito hasta ahora y la verdad es que no sé porque, teniendo en cuenta que es mi anime favorito, pero bue xD. Aprovechando que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kayo-chin, quise hacer este Rinpana que se me ocurrió ayer, y quizás vengan mas cositas en el futuro~**

 **Así pues, a disfrutar y ya sabeis, críticas en los comentarios, saludos y gracias por leer! :3**

Rin se sujetaba con fuerza la bufanda color limón que le había regalado su mejor amiga. Ese día refrescaba bastante y el uniforme de clases no ayudaba a que entrase en calor, no quería resfriarse en ese día que era tan especial para ella. ¿Que porque era tan especial? Porque era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, de esa persona que ha estado desde pequeñita con ella y le ha ayudado tanto a lo largo de su vida. Pero Rin sabía que no solo era su mejor amiga, si no que desde hace unos meses había comenzado a sentir otra clase de sentimientos hacia ella. Sentimientos que hacían que se le vinieran a la cabeza situaciones embarazosas y no apropiadas si quería que la carrera como idol de su amiga siguiera adelante, porque quizás el grupo se había disuelto, pero Rin no quería que por una situación como esa, la posible vuelta a los escenarios en solitario de su amiga se viera echada a perder. La chica negó energeticamente con la cabeza, no debía tener esa clase de pensamientos justo hoy, y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, ya que había quedado un poco antes con ella para darle su regalo, y la pelinaranja aún tenía que ir a recogerlo, pero ella tan solo sonrio, viendo como su destino estaba a la vista.

Hanayo esperaba en la puerta de su casa, bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente que se había hecho para pasar el frío. No entendía muy bien el porque Rin le había dicho que esperase en su casa, pero sinceramente se lo imaginaba, teniendo en cuenta el día que era hoy. La rubia soltó una leve risa, jugueteando con el termo y pensando en que siempre que se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños, su activa compañera hacia todo lo posible para prepararle un regalo que le sacase una sonrisa. Y siempre lo conseguía, pero no porque le regalase cosas excéntricas o caras, si no porque ella sabia que, fuese el regalo que fuese, llevaba en si todo el cariño que Rin sentía hacia ella. Y eso hacia sentir emocionada a Hanayo, haciendo que su corazón palpitase más rápido que en ningún otro momento de su vida. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco al acordarse de aquella vez que ayudo a Rin a solucionar sus problemas femeninos, y la imagen de la pelinaranja vestida de novia la hacía estremecerse y preguntarse si alguna vez podría volverla a ver así...

—Kayo-chiiiiin~—la voz de Rin hizo que se desvanecerse rápidamente de sus pensamientos, aun levemente sonrosada y un poco avergonzada de sus pensamientos—feliz cumpleaños nyaaaaa~—la joven corría a su posición con una mochila en su espalda, haciendo que la rubia riese un poco.

—Ya es la octava vez que me felicitas hoy Rin-chan—sonreia, ofreciéndole un poco de su chocolate, que Rin aceptó encantada y respirando agitada.

—Pues pocas son~—exclamó, después de beber y relamiéndose por si le quedaba algo de chocolate en los labios, gesto que siempre hacia que a Hanayo se le escapase una sonrisa.

—No hacia falta que vinieses corriendo hasta aquí Rin-chan, no me importaba esperar—comentaba, sonriendo dulcemente

—No quería hacer esperar a la cumpleañera nya~—acto seguido, se escuchó un maullido procedente de la espalda de Rin, cosa que a Hanayo le extraño un poco.

—¿Maullaste dos veces Rin-chan?

La chica negó, sonriendo ampliamente, para luego coger su mochila y sacar un gatito pequeño, de color blanco con manchas anaranjadas, que volvió a maullar al ser agarrado por Rin—Feliz cumple Kayo-chin, espero que te guste nya~

El rostro de Hanayo expresaba la mayor absoluta de las sorpresas, de todos los regalos que se esperaba de Rin, nunca se hubiera imaginado que le pudiese regalar un gatito, al que cogió suavemente en sus manos con mucha delicadeza y timidez.

—¿E...en serio es para mí?—la pelinranja asintió, manteniendo la sonrisa de antes y acariciando la cabeza del gatito, que se acurrucaba en los brazos de la rubia.

—Lo vi mientras buscaba algo que regalarte, nada más verlo pensé que se parecía mucho a mí, así que se me ocurrió que regalartelo seria una manera de que nunca te olvidases de mí~

Los ojos de Hanayo se humedecieron un poco, a lo que Rin no pudo evitar secarselos delicadamente con sus dedos, sin necesitar palabras para saber que esas lágrimas eran de alegría—N...nunca podría olvidarme de tí Rin-chan...—tras esto, la chica abrazó a la pelinaranja como pudo, teniendo cuidado del pequeño gato que descansaba en sus brazos.

Estuvieron un rato más así abrazadas, hasta que Hanayo, ya tras haberse tranquilizado un poco, separó, sonriendole dulcemente a su compañera—C...creo que es mejor irnos ya, Maki nos va a pegar una buena regañina por llegar tarde...—ambas ahogaron una risa y Rin se colgó del brazo de su compañera, mientras Hanayo cubría al gatito para que no pasase frío, comenzaron a marcharse, sin saber que en ese momento, sus dos corazones estaban completamente sincronizados.


End file.
